Pegasus is Coming Home
by Kimmytrainer
Summary: Pegasus has to go to Japan, so he might as well make the most of it!  WARNING: I think you all deserve to know that Pegasus acts somewhat insane-not that he doesn't do that on a regular basis.


Hey, you guys! Even though it's short, this is my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic. I hope you like it! Oh, btw, I know the length of the plane rides are totally off, but I liked it better this way. (You know they're off because they go to Japan from America and back in one day with a long break in between.) Oh right, PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are an authors best friend!

-And check out my friend HyperFanGirl57's profile! She has a really good Yu-Gi-Oh! story she's working on!

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Pegasus, sir, your private jet is ready," Croquet said.

"What color jet is it this time?" Pegasus asked.

"The lavender one, sir."

"Alright. Oh, Kaiba Boy, it's time to go!"

"Pegasus, are you really so arrogant that you need to have multiple jets, each a different color?" Kaiba asked.

"Come now, Kaiba Boy. You have no place to ask that, seeing as your ego is bigger than all my wonderful creations of duel monsters combined. Besides, you're the one with the Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon jet."

Kaiba just growled at the man.

"Yes, yes, I know. It's okay to be angry, but if you try to hurt me then I won't give you the ride back to Japan that you need oh so dearly!"

"Pegasus…" Kaiba warned.

"Ah, very well. Let us go to Japan now, shall we? I've been meaning to pay Yugi Boy a visit. And I'd just _love_ to see Little Mokuba."

"Pegasus, _stay the hell away from my little brother_," Kaiba seethed.

"Mr. Pegasus, Sir, this jet needs to be back later tonight, so we have to leave, Sir," Croquet said.

"Alright, we're coming. I suppose I won't have time to visit Yugi Boy then."

"We'll see, Sir."

"Okay, now, come, Kaiba Boy. We must take our leave!"

Kaiba followed Pegasus into the jet, feeling extremely annoyed.

After arriving in Japan, Seto Kaiba and Maximillion Pegasus got off the jet, and Kaiba turned to see his brother, Mokuba.

"Seto! You're back!" Mokuba yelled happily.

"Hello, Mokuba. It's nice to be back," the older Kaiba answered, albeit, out of character, once he reached Mokuba, whom he made sure was _very far away_ from Pegasus.

"I bet it is. How did you end up on that creep's island anyway?"

"I don't remember. I think it was another of those hocus pocus mind tricks."

"Oh, okay. Well, let's go home!"

"Yeah," Kaiba said, and they headed to their limo and left.

Pegasus entered his new limousine that he bought just for this occasion. It might seem weird that he has a limo in Japan when he's only been their a few times in his life, but if that fact crosses your mind, just remember the colorful private jets.

"Okay, Croquet, on to Yugi Boy's house!" Pegasus cheered.

"Yes, Mr. Pegasus, Sir."

They drove in silence for a while.

"Mr. Pegasus, it will be a short while until we reach Master Yugi's house. Is it too quiet now for you?"

"No, no, it's quite alright, for now. I can wait until we are back on the plane."

"Very well, Sir."

-5 minutes later-

"Sir, we have arrived at Master Yugi's house," Croquet said.

"Yay! Okay, let's go PARTAY!" Pegasus cheered.

"Mr. Pegasus, Sir, are you drunk?"

"No, of course not. My tolerance is high, and you should know that."

"I do, Sir, I serve you your drinks sometimes. No matter how much you drink, your personality never changes. I do wonder if that is a good thing, though."

"Yes, it is."

"Of course, Sir, because otherwise I wouldn't have such a flamboyant employer."

"Exactly. Now, let's go."

"Very well, Sir." They got out of the limo and Croquet rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" Yugi answered the door.

"Hello, Yugi Boy! I have decided to visit from Duelist Kingdom. Oh, how that brings back memories."

"Oh, it's _Pegasus_…. Yes, it does bring back memories, and not good ones. Now, I have a question for you, but I think Joey'd rather ask it."

"Thanks, Yug'. Yo, Pegasus," Joey said.

"And your question was…?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Why, I wanted to say hello," Pegasus replied, not at all bothered by Joey's yelling, which was barely as loud as his own normal indoor voice. Then, Tristan came to the door.

"Oh great, it's _you_," Tristan said.

"Yes, now I think I'll be coming in."

"Hold it!" Yugi, Joey, and Tristan said at the same time, blocking the door. Somehow, Téa had gotten outside to where Croquet was standing, and was trying to bribe him.

"I'll give you five bucks if you tell him you have to leave and let us trick him without commenting," Téa said.

"No, Miss, I work for one of the richest people in the world. I do not need your money," Croquet replied.

"Ten bucks?" she tried.

"…Very well," he said, and pocketed the money. He then cleared his throat. "Mr. Pegasus, Sir, I am afraid it is time to leave."

"What? But we just got here!" Pegasus complained.

"Actually," Téa lied, "you've been here for over an hour."

"Oh, really? It didn't feel that long. But I suppose that if you are saying so, being the great friend that you are, then it must be true."

"Obviously," She lied again. "Now, it's getting late, so can you please leave?"

"I suppose I must," he said, sighing. "Farewell, Yugi Boy!" Then Pegasus and Croquet got in the limo and drove to the airport, where Pegasus's private jet was. "Okay, Croquet! You know what to do!" He said, loudly, when they were on the jet.

"Yes, Mr. Pegasus, Sir." Croquet then proceeded to blast the music. It "just so happened" that Pegasus's favorite song was playing, _I'm Coming Home_ by Diddy. Right there and then, for all who were on the private jet to see, Pegasus began to sing along.

"I'm coming home, I'm coming home, tell the world I'm coming home!" he started. He continued to sing along. While he was doing so, Croquet was rubbing his head because he had another headache from listening to Pegasus sing this song so much. Now, back to the song.

"I know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes! Even though I obviously don't have any! Oh wait, I was in the middle of a song! Tell the world I'm coming home!" Then, the chorus ended. "Croquet, replay the song!" Pegasus shouted.

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Pegasus."

And they listened to the chorus of that song all the way home.

Please _**REVIEW!**_


End file.
